


Vexing

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [14]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: vixul is here!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Hawk and Hum stumble upon a strange, powerful traveler.





	Vexing

**Author's Note:**

> vixul belongs to @ask-the-vixuls!!!

Something about this part of Kingdoms’s Edge felt...weird.

Is it the atmosphere?

The lack of bugs?

The bodies continually raining from above?

Hum didn’t know.

Hawk keeps them close the entire time, nail out and at the ready. Hawk’s always wary of things they don’t understand, so Hum doesn’t think much of it.

But Hum can tell something is off. What is it, then?

They hold their arms tight to their chest, fingers of one hand twining with the tattered ends of their scarf worriedly. The worm on a string Hawk found them is clenched in the other hand, where Hum nervously strokes its fuzzy back.

“Hello?”

Hawk bristles, shoving Hum behind them immediately and snarling. Their nail gleams in the pale light.

“I wish not to squabble, vessel,” the voice addresses dismissively. “Though, should you swing, I will not hesitate to swing back.”

Hawk tenses for a moment before letting their nail drop slightly. Hum peers around their sibling’s side at the source of the voice.

A tall bug, by the looks of it. One of their eyes is covered by a cloth wrap that knots behind their head. They have long antennae that droop back behind their head. Their cloak is a pale blue, wrapped around their sides tightly. They have a peculiar pink charm around their neck, glowing brightly in the dim light. 

“I suppose an introduction is in order, then,” the figure hums nonchalantly. “I am Vixul, the traveler. Pleasure to meet you two.”

Hawk stares. Hum’s eyes are wide.

“Not the talking type, hm?” Vixul laughs at her own joke. “I fool. I know your situation well enough.”

Hawk sheathes their nail warily to free their hands. _‘Hawk,_’ they explain, pointing to themself. They point behind them, signing _‘Hum’._

“Hawk and Hum, then. Lovely,” Vixul smiles at them. Hum smiles back from where they’re hiding, slowly eeking out.

Hawk frowns.

“You seem the stern type,” Vixul idly notes. “You need not keep it up with me. I’m not posing a threat to you and I don’t intend to.”

Hawk scowls.

Vixul shrugs dismissively. “Your younger sibling seems much more inviting.” She kneels down. “Let me greet you properly, little one.” She holds a hand out.

Hum skitters out from behind Hawk eagerly, scooting towards Vixul. 

But when they get close, it’s like a wall appears between them. Hum can’t force themself to go forward. They want to. They want to say hello!

This barrier blocks them.

“Oh, dear,” Vixul frowns. “I forgot about this effect.” She rubs her chin as she thinks. “It’s this pendant. It holds powers that seem to repel Void beings, yourselves included.”

Hum cocks their head to the side.

“It means it keeps you away, though I’d rather it wouldn’t.”

Hum nods sagely. They plunk down sit as close as they can to Vixul to compensate.

Vixul hums warmly and sits as well. 

Hawk sits adjacent to Hum, nail still within reach.

_ ‘Story?’_ Hum prompts. _‘V-i-x-u-l, story?’_

“Stories? I have many.” Vixul smiles again. “I have the ability to travel between dimensions and worlds. Leads to quite the accumulation of stories.”

Hum’s eyes are wide with wonder. Hawk stares disbelievingly.

“It’s true,” she shrugs. “This charm allows it. It’s a special type of stone that grants the ability to hop around as I do.”

_ ‘Like Hallownest? V-i-x-u-l, like Hallownest?_’ Hum queries excitedly.

“Do I like Hallownest?” Hum nods. “Of course! It’s an exceptionally curious world, I’ll grant that. The bugs and inhabitants alike are astounding. Their stories must be heard, the lands must be explored.”

_ ‘Quirrel!’_ Hum pipes.

“Yes, I’ve heard of Quirrel before,” Vixul nods. “We share the same love for traveling, he and I.”

Hum turns to Hawk._ ‘Where, Quirrel?’_ they ask.

Hawk falters. They didn’t know. Quirrel’s nail being discarded at the Blue Lake led to one obvious, unsettling solution. Hum didn’t need to know that.

_ ‘Outside,’ _Hawk shrugs. _‘Somewhere.’_

Hum takes the answer as is, thankfully.

“Yes, I’ve seen most corners of this lost kingdom by now.” Vixul hums idly.

_ ‘Favorite?’_ Hum asks.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly pick a favorite place,” Vixul giggles. “The gleaming growths of Crystal Peak? The warm welcoming of Dirtmouth? The liveliness of Greenpath?” 

_ ‘Abyss!’ _Hum pipes. _‘Siblings, favorite!’_

“O-oh, the Abyss...yes.” Vixul stutters before continuing. “The Abyss doesn’t bode well for me, unfortunately. I wouldn’t want to distress your siblings that remain there.”

Hawk nods. They can respect that.

“Anyways, I’ve a small camp with some drinks and food, if you need. Care to join me back? I could share more stories along the way,” she winks.

Hum looks to Hawk.

Hawk huffs, but nods

“Wonderful,” Vixul chimes. “Come along, then, we’ll get you settled properly.”


End file.
